


Dig Up Her Bones

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired with The Misfits' song Dig Up Her Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dig Up Her Bones

"I'll wait by the banks,  
I won't make a sound,  
You'll find me there  
Under the Northern crown...  
I'm going down..."  
\- The Hillbilly Moon Explosion ft. Spark Retard (Northern Crown)

Morgause was walking down the sombre path, her golden hair the only sparkle in the darkness embracing her surroundings. If she wished, she could roam anywhere, whatever her form would be, whoever would walk by her side... whoever from this bank.  
She has seen a tall dark lady ahead. Who was she? Morgause didn't know, but she wished to find out. So she hurried to meet her face to face.  
The lady was beautiful, her face soft as snow and cold as marble. Morgause dared to caress her cheek. Her pale derm chilled Morgause's fingers. Then the lady opened her dry-lipped mouth and whispered in a creaky voice: "Walk me through this dismal graveyard, lady Morgause."  
Morgause couldn't resist even if she wanted to. But she didn't. She was walking hand in hand with the dark lady, willing to fall into eternal sleep with her.  
They reached a sacred place. A shovel and a spade were laying on the rainswept ground. "Please," started the lady... Morgause understood and started to dig the pit.  
It took her almost all night to dig six feet of the ground. Beneath them she found a bag of bones and a buried gravestone. The stone was rising and falling as a chest rises and falls with breath. Morgana Pendragon, a dark lady. These words were engraved into the concrete. Morgana kissed Morgause's cheek and Morgause felt cold spreading from the spot. Then she handed her a crimson rose and laid down into the pit. Her spirit seeped into the bag of bones and the tomb finally stopped to inhale and exhale.  
And Morgause realized the rose in her hand turned to ashes.

"If buried, my tomb will breathe,  
my hands will rise  
from this shallow grave,  
begging only for sleep!"  
\- Job for a Cowboy (Knee Deep)


End file.
